


Wedding

by clairakitty



Series: Sal Fisher Deserved Better (But I'm Not Going to Give it to Him) [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ash is forever (lovingly) fed up, Fluff, Larry doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, M/M, Sal is confused and also tiny, and a great wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairakitty/pseuds/clairakitty
Summary: So who else wanted to cry seeing the picture of Sal and Larry at their parents' wedding? Because I did. And then I decided to dust off my fiction-writing skills and take a crack at it, because I've been obsessed with Sally Face ever since I binged the whole game in sixish hours without leaving my couch. I hope you guys enjoy! This'll be short, but I may end up writing other Sally Face things :)





	1. Chapter 1

The day of the wedding, Sal was up at the crack of dawn, wiggling out of bed as surreptitiously as possible. Larry was a much heavier sleeper than he was, and he didn’t want the best man to be grumpy for the big day. The maid of honor, on the other hand? He had to look his best.

 

When they’d first started planning the event, sitting down at Lisa’s dining room table and going over guest lists, they’d realized Lisa… didn’t really have people to be bridesmaids. The guest list pretty much consisted of the apartment complex and Sal and Larry’s friend group, and… that was it. Though Lisa had smiled and shrugged it off, stating that she “just hadn’t had time for friends, raising a teenage boy,” Sal was NOT about to let Lisa go without a maid of honor. And since Sal’s dad was equally homebody, they’d come to a solution: Larry would be Henry’s best man, and Sal would be Lisa’s maid of honor.

 

Now, Sal stood in the bathroom, his dress hanging from the curtain rod. He’d gone dress shopping with Lisa, helping her pick out the perfect wedding dress. And it had taken just about all day–she was “too old” for this one, that one was “too expensive.” But the both of them had fun: Lisa had been mothering Sal since she’d first met him four years ago, and Sal was glad to see her doing something other than work. And when they’d found The One, Sal had been glad that his prosthetic hid how emotional it made him. It was when they were walking back that they found Sal’s dress; they were passing an antique shop when it caught his eye, dressed on a mannequin in the window. It was a soft, sunshiney yellow, long-sleeved and high-necked. He was drawn to it instantly. Ten minutes later, they were back on their way, Sal beaming right through his mask.

 

Now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. Never liking to look at his reflection much–especially maskless and shirtless, where all his puckered scars and collapsed features were out out in the open–Sal put his back to the mirror as he got dressed. He’d brought his blue eye, hoping for a more normal–hah–appearance. The dress fit snugly, having gotten it tailored a few weeks earlier to accommodate for his male frame, and Sal smiled as he gave it a spin. He hadn’t worn a dress since he was a toddler. His mom had always been indulgent of his feminine side, as far as he could remember, but his dad wasn’t about to buy him anything off the ladies’ rack. He wasn’t about to say “no” to his fiancee, though, and Lisa hadn’t questioned him for a moment. Yet another reason he was glad they’d ended up together, unlikely as it may have seemed. 

 

Once he had his mask secured, he turned back around, looking at himself from all angles. The long sleeves hid the scars on his arms, and he smiled at the way it flared out at his waist. Nodding decisively, he snuck back into the bedroom, tip-toeing on bare feet. 

 

Half-awake, Larry lazily watched through hooded eyes as Sal rummaged through his bag. After a few moments, he pulled out a pair of purple tights and silver ballet flats. As he stood to pull the tights on, Larry felt his heart jump in his chest, and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Please don’t be weird _ , he begged himself, his heart still jackhammering away. He’d managed to hide that he was totally, completely in love with his best friend for years now. Surely he could handle another day. 

 

Outfit put together, Sal checked the clock: 10 AM. Six more hours until the ceremony, meaning four more hours until they had to be there to set up, meaning Ash would be here in about an hour. Though Ashley wasn’t particularly feminine herself, she had been more than happy when Sal had nervously asked her if she could help him get ready the day of. The past couple days they’d tried out a few hairstyles and found the one they’d both liked the best. Larry hadn’t been as excited about it as Sal had hoped he’d be–he’d hardly given him a cursory glance before nodding and saying he “looked wicked, dude”–but Ash had assured him that it looked good. And then dragged Larry into the other room for a conversation neither of them would tell him about. 

 

Sal passed the hour on the bean bag, playing on his Super Gear Boy, while Larry managed to fall back asleep. Until Ash burst in the door, throwing her duffel bag onto the ground. “Dress up time, bitches!” she declared, jumping onto the bed and causing Larry to jerk awake and roll onto the floor, to both of his best friends’ amusement. Sal set his Gear Boy aside, leaning forward. That was a lot more stuff than usual. Sensing his interest, Ash gave a nefarious grin and dumped the bag out onto the floor, where Larry was still blinking around blearily. 

 

Hairbrush. Hairspray. Hair bands. Ribbons. Makeup. And… 

 

Sal perked up, snatching a bottle of purple nail polish as it rolled towards him. “It matches my tights!” he exclaimed, holding it against his knee to demonstrate. 

 

“Oh, good!! I was hoping it would. I brought a few other colors just in case though.” She pulled out yellow, pink, and black, setting them aside. “Gotta be prepared! It's not every day your best friend is your other best friend’s mom’s maid of honor.” she plopped cross-legged into the ground, setting aside her own outfit--a simple purple dress she'd bought for homecoming. Putting her own hair up in a quick ponytail, Ash patted the ground in front of her. “Alright, Sal. It's time.” 

 

Sal schooched over, reaching back to take off his mask. He wasn't as comfortable with Ashley as he was with Larry–no way was he taking it off around her casually–but, other than Larry, Ashley was the only person he willingly allowed his face to be bared to. Which was good, because, though Larry enjoyed playing with his hair, he didn't have the skill Ash did in the fancier ‘dos. All her stuff in order, Ashley got to work, silent in her concentration. 

 

Larry watched from his spot, laying in the floor. Sal has his eyes closed as Ash brushed out his hair, so Larry could stare in peace. From the first time he'd seen Sal without his mask, he'd thought it was cool. Kind of metal, with his permanently-bared teeth and his two slits of a nose. Somewhere along the line, his feelings went from “kind of metal” to “the best part of his day when he got to see it.” Maybe he wasn't traditionally attractive, but Sal was beautiful in his own way.

 

Sal opened his eyes, noticing Larry immediately looked away. Sal frowned slightly, but wrote it off as him still waking up. They were silent for a few minutes, Ash’s mouth busy holding hairpins and barrettes and Larry fiddling with the Gear Boy. 

 

“Hey Lar, give me your hand.” 

 

Larry raised a thick eyebrow, but complied immediately. He always did. Grinning brightly, Sal grabbed the nail polishes, apologizing to a disgruntled Ashley for the subsequent jostling of his head. “What color?” Sal asked, holding them each against Larry's hand. “We can match!” 

 

Larry thought for a moment, picturing his suit, before grabbing the black. “Gotta be punk, dude.” 

 

Sal set the others aside, uncapping the black and taking Larry's hand. “Super punk,” he agreed, beginning the process of painting Larry's nails. Larry, meanwhile, tried to pretend it didn’t give him shivers just to feel Sal’s calloused hands on his. It frustrated him how the lightest of touches had him swooning, especially in soft moments like these. But Larry was rather practiced at looking bored, leaning on his free elbow and watching Sal work. Once both hands were done, Sal looked over his handiwork with a grin. “You should let me paint your nails more often, Larry Face! It looks good on you.” 

 

Larry shrugged, immediately deciding to have Sal paint his nails every day. “Maybe.” Behind Sal but in full view of Larry, Ashley rolled her eyes. 

 

It took another fifteen minutes or so, during which Larry painted Sal’s nails in return. Though he’d never painted nails before, he’d certainly painted, and they turned out rather nice if he did say so himself. Once she’d strapped the prosthetic back on, Ash sat back and clapped her hands together. “Done!” She tugged Sal to his feet and pulled him into the bathroom. “What do you think?” He put his hands to his face, turning his head this way and that, while Ash looked on nervously.

 

“I love it, Ash,” he said finally, and she let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“You better! I had to sit through so many lessons from my mom.” She snorted. “She was SO disappointed to learn it was for you and not me.” 

 

Sal smiled beneath his prosthetic, then looked back at his reflection. “I feel like it’s… missing something, though. Not the hair,” he added immediately, seeing her expression, “just… everything.” 

 

Ashley hummed, turning Sal to face him and stepping back. “Maybe… Oh, I know!” Squeezing past him, she grabbed her makeup back and came back. “Don’t move.” After maybe five minutes, she called out, “Larry, get over here and tell me what you think.” 

 

Larry shot her a look but complied, squeezing into the bathroom with the two. Sal looked up at him nervously, a hand covering his cheek as he didn’t meet Larry’s eyes. Ashley had covered the “lips” of his prosthetic with deep red lipstick, painting on a cute cupid’s bow. The cheeks had been given a dusting of pink blush. Larry felt his words get caught in his throat, and after a few seconds had passed, Sal met his eyes, his confusion easily seen, and then looked at his reflection. “Is it okay?” Ashley, behind Sal, gave Larry a look that could kill. 

 

“It looks awesome, Sal,” Ash stated firmly, and Larry snapped out of it.

 

“You look really good, Sal. Honestly.” Sal’s expression relaxed, and Larry saw the corner of his eyes turn up. 

 

“Which is good,” Ash interjected, “Because it’s time to go. Get dressed, slacker,” she told Larry balefully, and she dragged Sal out into the living room to show off to Lisa, leaving Larry alone with his thoughts.

 

_ I’m fucked, aren’t I? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter first! :P I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 1 was before the wedding, and this is at the reception!

Sal and Larry sat off to the side, both smiling as they watched their parents twirl on the dance floor. Sal hadn't seen his father that happy in years, and the fact the woman was Lisa? Only made it better. Though he still felt a little guilty for it at times, he saw Lisa as as much of a parent as his dad was, if not more. Once the first dance was over, the first couple to join them was Maple and Chug, followed by Todd and Neil. Sal's scarred cheeks burned from how hard he was smiling, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

 

Though Larry was also glad to see his mom happy, he only had eyes for his best friend beside him. Throughout the years, he'd learned to read Sal from behind his mask, and he could tell by the wrinkles around his eyes that Sal was grinning like a madman. Larry rolled his eyes to himself.  _ What a dork _ , he thought fondly. To his side, Ash sighed. Elbowing him in the side, hard, she leaned in to whisper, “Ask him to dance, you loser.” 

 

Larry jumped, whipping around to glare at her. Luckily, Sal was busy watching the dancers and bobbing his head to the music. “Jeez, Ash!” he hissed back, bumping her shoulder in return. “Let a man figure out how to flirt himself, will you?” 

 

Ash leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “Right, that’s what you were doing all morning. Flirting. I’m sure he totally felt the love when you avoided looking at him for hours.” 

 

After a moment of grumpiness, Larry had to concede that she was right. He had been acting pretty ridiculous, and Sal knew him well enough recognize the difference. Plus, dancing was a good idea, and after a brief glare in Ash’s direction, he got to his feet, extending a hand to his tiny, blue-haired companion. 

 

Sal looked up at him, cocking his head in confusion. Larry gave him a gap-toothed grin and a dorky little bow. “Care to dance?” 

 

After a moment of surprise, Sal scoffed, taking his hand. “What are you, some kind of homo?” They both laughed at that, knowing they were both, in fact, some kind of homo. Larry dragged him out to the dance floor, looking at the other couples to try and figure out how they should position themselves. 

 

“No, Sally Face, I'm 100% heterosexual. Stop making assumptions.” 

 

Sally snorted, but fell silent, looking up at Larry as he struggled. Looking way, WAY up. “You may be too tall for this, Lar.” 

 

“Um, or maybe you're too short. Did you ever think of that?” The retort was immediate, but he had to admit that Sal had a point. Sal leaned up on his tiptoes, and still hardly reached Larry's chin. Unless… without thinking any further, Larry grabbed Sal under his arms and put him on top of Larry's feet. That, plus the tiptoes, had them… nowhere near eye level, but hey, it was closer. 

 

Sal squeaked indignantly, smacking Larry's broad chest (and immediately swaying unevenly, prompting Larry to grab him around the waist). “A little warning would've been nice!” He steadied himself, grabbing Larry's biceps. Larry just laughed, releasing him and grabbing Sal's right hand in his, his left hand resting on Sal's hip. 

 

“Sorry, Sally. I just figured, well, my dad would do this when I was seven, and since I was around your height then…” Larry was cut off by a small hand across his mouth and two narrowed eyes behind his mask. 

 

“You're doing a very poor job of wooing me.” 

 

“Well, I'll have to work on that.” Tightening his grip, Larry spun around, Sal's skirt flaring out in response. His faux-indignant expression faded into wonder, turning his head to watch the twirl of it. And Larry watched him, his expression mushier than he would ever admit. The fairy lights sparkled in Sal's eyes, both organic and glass, and when they met Larry's again Larry could tell he was smiling. 

 

“I've never danced like this before,” Sal admitted, falling into the pattern of swaying to the music. “It's… pretty different from headbanging.” Larry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Sal's hair was beginning to come loose from his bun, the soft blue strands dancing with every movement, and Larry had to hold himself back from reaching out to touch the silky strands. 

 

Larry wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with his best friend, really. They'd been drawn to each other from that first day, solving a murder together, and somewhere between Sally becoming comfortable taking his prosthetic off when they chilled and now he'd found himself wondering what Sal's scarred lips would feel like against his own. It certainly helped that Sal was a very physically affectionate friend; it didn't seem like much of a stretch to move from cuddling on his couch to making out in his bed.

 

Of course, Sal was like that with everyone. Or so Larry thought, until a few days ago when Ash cornered him in school and told him to “make a move already before everyone dies waiting.” All the sputtering and denial in the world couldn't get her to change her mind. And he had to admit, looking down at Sal, that she'd been right. Sal was his best friend, yeah, and nothing could change that, but Larry found it impossible to convince himself that his feelings were purely platonic or–god forbid– _ familial _ when Sal was so close, the bright ray of sunshine that he was. On autopilot, Larry spun them again, delighting in Sal's surprised laugh. 

 

“Where did you learn how to dance, Larry Face?” Sal teased, throwing his arms around Larry's neck. Neither of them noticed how their friends had returned to the sidelines, talking among each other and watching the two dance. Ash looked smug, while the others varied from surprised to hopeful. 

 

With a sigh, Sal leaned into Larry, laying his head against his friend's chest. Even standing as they did, the top of his head barely reached Larry's chin. “I don't ever remember seeing my dad this happy,” he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, mirroring his earlier thoughts. “Ever since… you know. I swear the only times I've seen him smile were with your mom.” Sal felt like that should hurt, but how could it? He didn't blame his dad for his depression, and he was glad that he’d found someone he could love. “I can't believe I was so upset about moving.”

 

Sal’s blue hair tickled at his nose and smelled like his shampoo, and Larry subtly took a deep breath. “Well, it was a big change. I’m glad you made it though.” Larry felt Sal hum in agreement against his chest as he continued, “I never thought I’d be able to accept my mom with anyone other than my dad, but… this just feels right, you know?” Sal nodded, closing his eyes as they swayed. Larry briefly looked over at their friends, only for his ears to go pink as they made kissy faces and waggled their eyebrows. Flipping them off behind Sal’s back, he danced his tiny friend away to somewhere more secluded. 

 

The music was dulled where they danced, just out of the light of the dance floor. If Sal wondered why they had gone so far, he didn’t question it, looking up at Larry the whole time.  _ He looks just as pretty out of the light as in _ , he thought irritably. He cursed Ash’s name, even though he knew he’d feel the same way if Sal had gone to the wedding dressed as he did for school.  _ God, I’m in deep. _

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Larry decided that this was the time. There would never be a better time to make his move. “You look… really nice, Sal,” he squeezed out, glad that his tone was neutral despite how shaky he felt inside. “Like, for real.” 

 

Sal scoffed incredulously. Instinctively, a hand went up to tug at his hair, but was only able to grab at his few loose strands. “Right. Men with no face in women’s clothes are  _ all  _ the rage this year.” He looked away, and before Larry knew what he was doing he caught Sal by the chin, much to Sal’s surprise. 

 

Larry quickly let go and forced himself to speak, before he lost his nerve. “I mean it, Sally. You’re the only person I’ve been able to look at this whole day.” Sal’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Larry, and Larry could tell he was blushing beneath his mask by the tinge of pink across his neck and ears. 

 

It took Sal a second to get his voice back. “I-... I’m sure a lot of people are staring at the-”

 

Though he knew Sal would be able to talk just as well, Larry put his hand over Sal’s “mouth.” “Sal, buddy, if you say one more negative thing about yourself, I’m gonna lose it. Can’t I just think my best bud looks pretty in peace?”

 

Sal huffed, his ears turning pinker. Larry wanted to kiss them. “Well, you look really nice today, too, you know.” 

 

Larry grinned. “Why, thank you, Sally Face.” Looking around, he cupped his hand around his mouth, stage-whispering, “That’s how you take a compliment,” and he didn’t even wince at Sal’s responding shove as he stepped back onto the ground. 

 

Sal stepped back, crossing his arms. “I mean it though. Even if…” After a moment, Sal stood on his tiptoes, reaching up to pull Larry’s ponytail holder out. “...I like your hair better down,” he finished. With Sal’s hands in his hair, Larry vowed to never put his hair up again. 

 

“And I like your hair no matter what you do with it, so I think that means I win.” 

 

“Win what?”

 

“The… superior friend award? The least-shallow trophy?” 

 

Sal’s brow furrowed in such a way that Larry knew he was wrinkling up his nose (or… what was left of it), and he seemed to be about to retort, but he didn’t. Just when Larry was wondering if he’d said something wrong, Sal spoke. “And what should your award be?”

 

Larry froze. It was unlike him to shy away from speaking his mind, especially around Sal, but in this moment he had to force his tongue to work. 

 

“A kiss from the maid of honor?”

 

Sal didn't respond, and Larry felt his heart drop, until… 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sal snarked, and he leaned up, lifting back onto his toes, and Larry leaned down, and-

 

_ BONK.  _

 

Sal jerked away, looking up at Larry rubbing at his nose woefully. “Dude, did you seriously try to kiss my prosthetic?” 

 

Somehow even redder, Larry glared. “Well, you didn't take it off!”

 

Sal snorted, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed the beginnings of laughter. “You were supposed to take it off, you loser!” 

 

“You should've said that!” Larry figured he should be upset, their attempted first kiss being so thoroughly bungled, but as Sal doubled over with laughter, he couldn't find it in himself to care. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You just missed out on the best kiss of your life.” 

 

Wiping at the tears accumulating in the eye holes of his mask, Sal took a deep breath to settle himself. “Did I?” Grabbing Larry by the wrist, he tugged the much taller man–well, led; he couldn't really force 6 feet of muscle to go anywhere it didn't want to–behind a nearby tree. When he was sure no one could see them, Sal reached up and unclasped his prosthetic, allowing it to fall to the ground. Not giving Larry any time to doubt his decision, Sal pulled him down with two hands behind his neck, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, he pulled away, grinning up at a shell-shocked Larry. “Much easier when you can actually reach my lips, isn't it?” 

 

“Oh, can it.” In an instant, Larry had him pressed against the tree trunk, Sal's neck craned back to accommodate the crush of Larry's lips. When Sal gasped, he took that opportunity to deepen their kiss.  _ I'm kissing my best friend _ , he thought incredulously,  _ this could be a huge mistake _ , and then he kissed him harder. Sal's lips felt very different from the lips he'd kissed before, but though he'd been maybe a little subconsciously worried that it'd feel weird, they fit perfectly against his own. Sal tasted like the champagne and cake they'd had earlier, and he couldn't get enough. Larry tilted his head for a better angle, and had to hold back a snort.  _ It's a good thing he doesn't have a nose, or this would be a lot more awkward.  _

 

Larry felt his neck begin to ache, and imagined Sal was feeling the same way. After only a second of contemplation, Larry grabbed Sal around the waist and picked him up so that they are actually eye-level, Sal wrapping his legs around Larry's waist to keep himself there. His yelp of surprise was swallowed by his partner's mouth, and Sal decided there were some advantages to being a full foot shorter and at least eighty pounds lighter. His hands raked through Larry's long brown hair, smiling against his lips. After several minutes that didn't last long enough, the pulled apart, breathing heavily. 

 

“Jesus, Larry, you couldn't have done that three years ago?” 

 

Larry crouched down to grab Sal's mask, watching him try to smooth down his dress and straighten his hair. “Well, I'll just have to try and make up for lost time, won't I?” 

 

When they stepped back into the dance floor, Sal looking completely unruffled (masks come in handy, it turns out) and Larry looking thoroughly kissed, Ash turned to her friends, extending a hand. “Pay up.” 

 

Chug sighed as he rifled through his pockets. “That's not fair. You egged them on.” 

 

Ash just shrugged. “It's a wedding. Weddings are romantic. Should've thought of that earlier.” The friends all rejoined the dance floor where Larry and Sal now were, twirling to the music with new exuberance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew them dancing! Before I wrote the story, too. You can find it here: https://www.redbubble.com/people/behodahlia/works/36717708-sally-face-and-larry-face?asc=u&p=sticker
> 
> Again, I'd love any comments or constructive criticism! This is the first fiction I've written since middle school, so I'm really nervous, but I'm open to any critiques!

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be appreciated! But please be nice; I haven't written fiction in like... eight years, minimum.


End file.
